


Just Three Words

by Azubuike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azubuike/pseuds/Azubuike
Summary: When Arthur is set to marry Elena, he has to decide to follow his heart or to act for the better of Camelot.





	Just Three Words

When Elena first entered the kingdom of Camelot her becoming Arthur's betrothed was the last thing on the prince's mind. He was not ready to get married, at least not married to Elena. She was a wonderful women, truly, even though she had the grace of a drunken fool and the manners of a child, she was fun to have around. There was someone else who captured his heart, unexpectedly, but they had his heart completely. He was stuck at a cross roads, he wanted to please his father and kingdom however he wanted Merlin. Wanted the pale raven-haired warlock with wide smiles and gorgeous eyes. Who was a terrible servant, yet one of the kindest and thoughtful friends. He was cocky, sarcastic, and so incredibly loyal; all Arthur wanted was to have Merlin as completely his. 

But the words got trapped in his throat every time he tried to tell Merlin. Merlin would give him a blinding smile and say his name so sweetly, Arthur would just kind of lose himself. Then Princess Elena appear, Uther promising to marrying him off. He remembered the shocked looked that was on Merlin's face when Uther announced his marriage. The sound of the metal pitcher hitting the ground as he went slack with shock. 

"Bloody hell, Arthur get your servant in check." Uther yelled as he said at a frozen Merlin. Since that night Merlin hadn't been himself. The smiles had faded and he finally acted like a servant. Now they stood outside the Great Hall with Merlin silently finishing Arthur's formal attire. 

"Your ceremonial sword, sire." 

"For me to fall on." Arthur smirked as he took the sword. 

"Hopefully not." Merlin whispered as he ran his hands across Arthur's shoulders straightening his cape. 

"Tell me what's wrong." Arthur demanded as he pulled Merlin's wrist drawing him close. 

"My opinion does not matter your highness. It is your destiny to be here, doing this getting married." Arthur took in a broken gasp as Merlin spook, leaning his forehead against Merlin's'.

"I don't want it to be. I feel trapped Merlin, I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do." 

Merlin let out a tired laugh that softly ghosted across Arthur's lips, "People should marry for love, not convenience. Do what your heart tells you, Arthur, you have always followed your heart and I believe you should do that, but you have a kingdom to protect. Whatever you choose I will stand by you. It is my destiny to serve you and that alone. " Merlin's voice was hushed as he finished, slowing pulling himself out of Arthur's arms. Quickly he places a kiss on the corner of Arthur's mouth, 

"Good luck, my prince." Before Arthur could respond Merlin was gone and he was left standing alone, his heart slowing breaking from the weight of the world. Taking in his last shaking breath, Arthur turned towards the large oak doors, pulling them open and stepping into the filled throne room. 

Arthur stood at the front of the room trying to stop the shaking in his hands, he could stop his eyes from wondering the herd of people to find Merlin's casted toward the ground. All he wanted to was run, to grab Merlin's hand and run. Somewhere far from here, where he could stop the pressure and this. He didn't want this, he couldn't do this. He needed Merlin, wanted Merlin and only him. Arthur was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Elena had entered the room until the priest cleared his throat. 

"My lords, ladies, and gentleman of Camelot. We are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient rite of hand fasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Princess Elena of Gawant. 

Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?" 

"It is." It took everything Arthur had to not look at Merlin. 

"Is it your wish, Elena, to become one with this man?" 

"It is." 

"Does anyone say nay?" 

"Wait." Arthur let out finally looking to see Merlin look up at him with wide eyes. 

"There is something I must say. Something from the heart. Elena you are a beautiful woman and an ever beautiful bride. However, I can not deny my feelings. I don't love you, and I believe you do not love me. I hope that one day you can forgive me." When Arthur finished he released Elena's hands and stepped way. 

"There is nothing to forgive, I agree with everything you have said. I wish you well, Arthur Pendragon. I hope one day we both find the love we deserve. In the meantime, if you ever want to be beaten in a horserace, you know where to find me." With that Elena turned and walked out of the throne room, her people following her slacked jawed.

Arthur looked at his people one last time before exiting the courtroom, knowing that the person he wanted would come running after him. As he entered his room and began to remove his armor, his door flew open and Arthur turned around to find a flushed looking Merlin standing there. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before Arthur gave up on waiting and spoke, 

"Can you help me out of all this?" Arthur asked gesturing to himself. 

"How are you not freaking out? You just turned away a princess. Your father is going to have your head. Arthur why would you do that?" Arthur just smiled as he walked up to Merlin, grabbing him by his hips pulling him close. 

"I was told by someone very wise that I should marry for love. And know I have the person I love in my arms. I followed my heart, it lead me to you." Arthur bumped his nose against Merlin's as he finished. 

"You love me? You can't love me, I'm a servant. I'm a warlock, Arthur, you should hate me." 

"I love you, and we both know that you are so much more then a servant. Do you not love me?" Arthur asked as he took a step back. Merlin's eyes went wide as he quickly grabbed Arthur's shoulders and pulled him back. 

"I didn't stay that. I am yours Arthur. Only yours, it is my destiny to be yours. I love you." Merlin barely finished the word you before Arthur was smashing is lips against his. Merlin's eyes fluttered closed and he helplessly moaned against Arthur's lips. For the first time ever, Merlin truly let himself fade, he let go. He felt a warmth fill his bones as Arthur kissed him, like his body was on fire. That was it felt like being with Arthur, a constant flame that only would spark brighter as they grew closer. A flame that would last through the testaments of time. 

-The End 


End file.
